Le Christmas Carol de Lexa
by natoth78
Summary: Cette histoire fait suite aux deux aventures que j'ai écrit, SI PEU DE TEMPS et TERRITOIRES INCONNUS. C'est un épisode bonus, dans l'esprit de Noël.


Cet hiver fut l'un des plus durs que Clarke vécu depuis qu'elle était sur Terre. Bien sur, elle prenait le même plaisir que ses filles. Et malgré le froid, qui rougissait leurs joues, mères et filles allaient jouer dans la neige étincelante. Lexa ne comprenait pas l'attrait de cette excitation, qui envahissait sa femme et ses filles dès que les premiers flocons commençaient à tomber. Cette année, elle décida donc de les accompagner afin de vivre cette expérience qui selon ses filles étaient à vivre absolument.

Toutes les quatre se couvrirent chaudement. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elles, lorsqu'elles atteignirent la clairière fut extraordinaire. Il avait neigé la nuit entière, et toute la clairière était recouverte d'un tapis blanc. Les arbres à l'orée de la forêt, croulaient sous la neige.

Les filles s'amusèrent d'abord à laisser leurs pas dans la neige, puis Winona s'allongea dans la neige froide pour faire un ange en agitant les bras et jambes. Ensuite vint l'heure de faire un bonhomme de neige, le leur fut magnifique. Clarke avait même amené une carotte pour faire le nez. Pour finir ce fut une bataille de boules de neige acharnée entre Winona et Lexa, qui si elle n'avait pas beaucoup participé jusqu'à présent, ne comprenant pas bien la finalité de tout ça, montra énormément de zèle à bombarder sa fille. Le combat était inégal, alors Winona alla chercher du renfort, en la personne de son grand-père. Marcus se prêta au jeu, il élabora même une stratégie avec sa petite fille pour battre Lexa. Le rire de la petite résonnait dans tout la clairière. Au bout d'une heure, c'est un Commander, blanche de la tête aux pieds qui demanda grâce ! On cessa donc les hostilités et on se réconcilia autour d'un chocolat chaud, préparer par Abby et qui fut apprécié par tous.

Clarke était assise à coté de Lexa, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Alors comment tu as trouvé ça ?

\- Et bien, Winona a été très maligne, elle a réussi à me battre, alors...

\- Non, Lexa, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande... Je ne veux pas un rapport de guerre ! Dit Clarke en riant.

\- Mais..

\- T'es tu amusé ? Avec la neige ? Tes filles ? Et même Marcus ?

\- Eh bien... Oui, c'était vraiment drôle ! Finit par dire Lexa en souriant, obligé d'admettre la vérité.

\- Je le savais ! Dit Lexa en embrassant Lexa.

\- Mais c'est froid !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

\- Demain, je te ferai découvrir un autre jeu, mais nous ne serons que toutes les deux, dit Clarke mystérieuse.

Le lendemain, Clarke entraîna Lexa à l'atelier de Raven. En plus de la mécanicienne, elles eurent la surprise de trouver la petite Klarke. Lorsqu'elle les vit, la petite courut vers elles.

\- Tata Clarke ! Tata Lexa ! Cria de joie la petite.

Lexa l'attrapa au vole et tourna sur elle même avec la gamine.

\- Que fais-tu là, crapaud ? Demanda Clarke.

\- J'aide Raven...

\- Toi ?

\- Oui, je dirais même qu'elle est douée, elle a mémorisé le nom des outils en un temps record ! Alors lorsque je suis sous un véhicule, je lui demande les outils, elle ne se trompe jamais ! C'est très pratique, d'avoir une assistante ! Et puis, je l'aime bien, elle est mignonne..., dit Raven en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite.

\- Super ! Raven, as tu eu le temps de préparer... ce que je t'avais commandé ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est prêt, tient ! Dit Raven en ramassant un sac et en tendant à Clarke.

\- Ouah ! C'est lourd !

\- Il y a deux paires, comme tu m'avais demandé !

\- Merci Raven ! Dit Clarke en prenant son amie dans les bras.

\- De rien ! Amusez vous bien !

\- J'espère bien ! Allez viens Lexa ! Dit Clarke en attrapant le bras de Lexa et en l'entraînant dehors.

Elles montèrent sur des chevaux qui les attendaient.

\- Allez, suis moi si tu peux ! Dit Clarke en partant au galop.

Lexa talonna son cheval pour rattraper Clarke.

Elles chevauchèrent une bonne demi heure, puis Clarke ralenti l'allure, Lexa fit de même.

\- On est bientôt arrivées ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles débouchèrent hors du bois et arrivèrent devant un lac. Toute la surface était gelée et recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Elles longèrent l'étendue pour atteindre un chalet de bois. La construction était assez grande, devant, un ponton s'étendait jusqu'à l'eau et sur le coté se trouvait un box pour y mettre les chevaux.

\- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Clarke.

\- En effet ! Dit Lexa en descendant de cheval.

Clarke descendit également de son cheval, prit la bride de l'animal et celle de celui de Lexa et les installa dans le box.

\- Ils n'auront pas froid, la cheminée et juste de l'autre coté du mur !

\- Astucieux, et si on allait aussi se réchauffer à l'intérieur, dit Lexa en venant dans le dos de Clarke et entourer sa taille de ses bras.

\- On est pas là pour ça ! Dit Clarke en se retournant et prenant un air offusqué.

\- Et bien pourquoi alors ? Demanda Lexa, légèrement déçue.

\- Tu vas voir !

Elle alla chercher le sac que lui avait donné Raven et l'apporta jusqu'au ponton. Lexa l'a suivit.

Du sac, Clarke sortie deux paires de chaussures sur lesquelles, elle avait demandé à Raven, de fixer des lames pour faire des patins.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces chaussures ? Demanda Lexa en regardant avec curiosité les patins.

\- Ce sont des patins, Lexa.

\- Et c'est pour quoi faire ? On ne peut pas marcher avec des choses pareilles !

\- Non, en effet, c'est fait pour glisser !

\- Pour glisser ?

\- Oui sur la glace ! Là, devant toi ! Dit Clarke en montrant le lac.

Lexa se leva d'un bond.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille là dessus !

\- Lexa ne me dit pas que tu as peur !

\- Évidemment que j'ai peur ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'eau !

\- C'est pas de l'eau, c'est de la glace ! Dit Clarke en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Mais il y en a en dessous !

\- Oui ! Mais elle gelée !

Clarke avait quitté le ponton, elle était sur bord et tentait de trouver son équilibre. Après quelques tentatives, qui se soldèrent par des chutes, elle finit par rester debout et même à avancer. Elle revint vers le ponton où se trouvait Lexa.

\- Je t'en pris mon amour, allez, viens ! On se tiendra mutuellement ! Allez, pour me faire plaisir ! Tu vas t'amuser, comme avec la neige ! Parfois, il faut prendre de petits risques.

\- D'accord ! Dit Lexa résignée.

Elle enfila, elle aussi ses chaussures et s'assit sur le bord du ponton. Clarke vint devant elle et lui tendit les bras. Lexa se leva prudemment.

\- Parfait, maintenant plis un peu tes chevilles, comme ça ! Dit Clarke en montrant le geste à Lexa.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui et maintenant, avec ta jambe tu pousses sur le patin, puis tu fais pareil avec l'autre... Voilà, parfait. Ça y est ! Tu sais patiner, Lexa !

\- Je crois que tu t'enthousiasmes un peu trop vite, dit Lexa, qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses.

\- C'est pas grave ! Allez, relève toi et recommence.

Lexa fit preuve de ténacité et au bout d'une heure, elle était déjà plus à l'aise sur ses patins.

\- On fait une petite pause ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Ok, si tu veux !

Elles s'assirent sur le ponton, l'une contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

\- Alors ?

\- Si on oublie toutes les chutes, qui font un peu mal...

\- Tu vas avoir des bleus demain c'est sur !

\- Oui, et bien si on oublie ça, c'est plutôt drôle ! Je dirais même que j'aime beaucoup ! Merci, Clarke ! Merci, de me faire découvrir, toutes ces choses qui ne sont fait que pour s'amuser !

\- On fait tout ça lorsqu'on est enfant, pour nous, ça n'a pas été ça ! Mais on peut se rattraper ! Dit Clarke en riant.

Lexa regarda Clarke, la voir rire lui faisait du bien, elle était passée par tant d'épreuves et pourtant elle était là toujours debout, riant et voulant jouer.

\- Tu sais je voulais te parler d'autre chose...

\- Un autre amusement ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, mais là rien de physique...

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je voudrai que nous fêtions Noël...

\- Encore une fête... dit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais Noël, c'est une fête particulière, c'est une fête religieuse...

\- Tu sais que peu d'entre nous, on gardé des croyances, alors..

\- Je sais, mais je t'explique. C'est une fête religieuse, certes, mais c'est plus que cela. C'est une fête de famille, c'est l'occasion de se réunir, de passer du temps ensemble, de dire que l'on s'aime. Tu sais à cette date, des soldats ont arrêté les combats pendant des guerres, ce n'est pas rien. Cela serait l'occasion de se réunir, oublier pour un moment, tout ce qui c'est passé de mauvais cette année et de se souvenir de toutes nos joies, nos rires...

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke...

\- Promet moi d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- Entendu, en attendant, on y retourne ?

\- Tu veux y retourner ? Demanda Clarke surprise.

\- Je veux ! Dit Lexa en se levant et en commençant à patiner.

Encore une heure et Lexa se débrouillait mieux que Clarke.

\- C'est incroyable Lexa ! Tu es née pour ça !

\- Non, je suis née pour commander !

Clarke la regarda dubitative.

\- C'était de l'humour, mon amour ! Dit Lexa en riant.

Clarke patina jusqu'à elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais sous le choc Lexa tomba et entraîna Clarke dans sa chute. Elles partirent dans un fou rire, qui ne cessa que lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Leur bouche chaude sur leurs lèvres froides fut agréable.

\- Il est temps que nous rentions, souffla Clarke.

\- Encore dix minutes !

\- On dirait Winona ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

\- S'il te plaît, maman ! Dit Lexa en imitant la petite.

\- Ok, dix minutes et après tu rentres ! Je vais démarrer un feu.

Clarke embrassa Lexa et patina jusqu'au ponton, déchaussa et rentra dans la maison.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau, alluma le feu, prépara le lit et sortie dans les provisions qu'elle avait amené, de quoi manger un peu.

Elle trouva quelques bougies, cela la fit sourire, elle les disposa dans la pièce et les alluma. Lexa n'était pas rentrée.

\- Maman va se fâcher ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Elle renfila son manteau et avança sur le ponton. La brume commençait à recouvrir la surface du lac et Clarke n'y voyait pas grand chose.

\- Lexa ? Cria t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Pas de réponse.

\- Lexa ! Si tu veux me faire peur, c'est réussi, mais c'est pas drôle ! Cria t-elle plus fort et en s'avançant plus près du lac.

Elle décida de rechausser ses patins et retourna sur le lac.

\- LEXA ! Hurla Clarke.

Le cœur de Clarke battait à cent à l'heure. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le vent se levait et il sifflait, pourtant elle cru entendre Lexa.

\- LEXA !

\- Clarke !Entendit Clarke.

C'était Lexa, elle semblait loin à cause du vent. Clarke continua à patiner, vers la voix de Lexa.

\- LEXA ! REPOND MOI ! JE NE TE VOIS PAS !

\- Je suis là !

Cette fois la voix était plus forte, elle se rapprochait. Puis soudain, elle aperçu une forme.

\- LEXA ! Je te vois ! J'arrive !

\- NON ! Ne t'approche pas trop près ! La glace s'est brisée, je suis tombée à l'eau, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir, je glisse !

\- Je vais chercher une corde et je reviens !

\- NON ! Ne me laisse pas !

\- Je reviens, si je m'avance trop, la glace risque de céder et nous serons coincées toutes les deux ! Cramponne toi, je fais vite !

Clarke partie et patina aussi vite qu'elle pu. Alla jusqu'aux selles des chevaux qui se trouvait dans le box avec les animaux. Pour gagner du temps, elle ne se déchaussa pas, ce qui lui valu de se tordre la cheville à deux reprises. La deuxième fois la douleur fut vive mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle prit la corde autour de son cou, passa son bras et retourna vers le lac.

Sa cheville la faisait souffrir, elle avait probablement une entorse, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir. Elle serra les dents et patina vers Lexa.

Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour la voir.

\- Je suis là ! Hurla t-elle.

Lexa se débattait et tentait désespérément de rester hors de l'eau. Elle glissait, sa tête disparaissait dans l'eau, puis réapparaissait au bout d'un temps qui semblait interminable pour Clarke. Elle s'allongea sur la glace.

\- Je te lance une corde ! Attrape là et hisse toi hors de l'eau en rampant sur la glace ! En aucun cas tu ne te lèves, la glace risquerait de se briser plus loin ! Ok !

\- Ok, fit Lexa avec une voix faible.

Clarke envoya la corde en direction de Lexa, mais elle tomba trop loin pour que celle ci l'attrape.

A la troisième tentative, Lexa attrapa enfin la corde.

\- Hisse toi, maintenant !

Lexa essaya de se hisser, mais le froid et la fatigue rendaient les choses difficiles.

\- Je... je n'y arrive... pas, Clarke ! Je n'ai... plus la... force !

\- Ok, alors c'est moi qui vais te sortir.

Clarke se recula, se releva, tapa la glace avec ses patins pour s'assurer qu'elle était solide. Une fois rassurée sur la solidité de la glace, elle tira sur la corde de toutes ses forces.

Le froid avait gelé ses mains et la corde qui glissait entre ses doigts lui entamait la peau. Malgré la douleur, elle tira.

\- C'est bon, je suis sortie de l'eau, cria Lexa.

\- Ok je vais continuer à te tirer sur quelques mètres, ce sera plus prudent, essaye de ramper, pour m'aider.

Après encore quelques minutes d'effort, Clarke ramena Lexa jusqu'à elle. A la lumière de la lune, sa pâleur lui donnait l'air d'un spectre.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Je, je, je sssssuis trempée ! Eut du mal à dire Lexa.

\- Encore un effort, il faut que l'on retourne au chalet, un bon feu, nous y attend... Tu peux te mettre debout ?

\- Je... vais... essayer...

Avec l'aide de Clarke, Lexa se remit sur ses patins. Elle retournèrent jusqu'au ponton, déchaussèrent puis rentrèrent dans la maison.

Le corps entier de Lexa était secoué de tremblements.

\- Déshabille toi ! Lui dit Clarke qui était elle même en train de le faire.

\- Clarke, je suis gelée et tu veux que je me déshabille !

\- Oui, tes vêtements sont trempés et gelés, ils te maintiennent au froid, enlève tout, s'il te plaît, fais moi confiance.

Une fois complètement nue Clarke s'allongea dans le lit et invita Lexa a la rejoindre.

\- Allez viens mon amour !

Lexa se coucha dans le lit, Clarke rabattit la couverture sur elle et vint se coller à elle.

\- Tu es en hypothermie et le meilleur moyen de réchauffer un corps, c'est un autre corps à trente sept degrés !

Lexa tremblait toujours et claquait des dents, mais sentir le corps chaud de Clarke, tout contre elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis aventurée trop loin, j'ai pas fait attention, j'ai été imprudente...

\- C'est pas grave, Lexa, c'est un accident...

\- Je t'ai appelé mais en vain, tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre...

\- Non, en effet, dans la maison, avec le vent et la distance..., heureusement que j'avais dit dix minutes ! Combien de temps es tu restée dans l'eau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être dix minutes, je n'arrivais pas à m'agripper, je glissais, j'étais gelée et je m'épuisais..., cela m'a paru une éternité...

\- Lorsqu'on se bat pour sa vie, c'est normal, je crois... Bon, tu es en sécurité, au chaud, je te propose de récupérer un peu, d'accord ? Proposa Clarke.

\- Ok..., répondit Lexa.

Clarke l'embrassa dans la nuque.

\- Dors mon amour, repose toi et remet toi de tes émotions, je t'aime, lui chuchota t elle à l'oreille.

Lexa s'endormit rapidement, au milieu de la nuit quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose la réveilla.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour s'adapter à l'obscurité et s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était assit dans le fauteuil au pied du lit. Elle fit un bond hors du lit.

\- Clarke ! Réveille toi ! Il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre ! Cria t elle debout complètement nue.

La nudité ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça..., ce qui la dérangeait, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où elle avait mit ses épées !

\- Pas la peine de l'appeler, elle ne t'entendra pas ! Pas la peine non plus, de chercher tes armes, tu n'en auras pas besoin, par contre, tu peux t'habiller, tu seras à mon avis plus à l'aise, dit la personne qui était assise.

\- Pourquoi devrais je m'habiller ?

\- Et bien, tu n'es pas obligée, mais nous allons faire un petit tour et je pense qu'il serait plus convenable de le faire, voilà tout !

\- Comment êtes vous rentrée ici ?

\- Ma condition, m'offre des avantages...

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Eh bien, si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas...

Si cette personne était hostile, elle aurait largement eut le temps de la tuer ainsi que Clarke, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait, on pouvait supposer qu'elle ne l'était pas. Alors Lexa s'habilla rapidement, en silence. Une question lui trottait dans la tête : pourquoi Clarke ne se réveillait pas ?

\- Bon à présent que je suis habillée, allez vous me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

La personne se leva et s'avança vers Lexa, elle avait la même démarche gracieuse et féline que Lexa. Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Des cheveux bruns, les mêmes que Lexa mais en plus ondulés, sa peau aussi pâle que la lumière de la lune.

Lexa la regarda avec interrogation, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda soudain la mystérieuse femme.

«Incroyable, cette femme, fait de la magie, elle sait lire dans les pensées» se dit Lexa.

\- Non, je suis certaine de ne pas vous connaître ! Répondit Lexa.

\- C'est vrai, le temps passe différemment pour moi... Lorsque je suis morte, tu étais si petite.

\- Vous êtes de ma famille ?

\- On peut dire ça ! Dit la femme en riant.

\- Je viens de dire quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Lexa soudain agacée de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir cette femme.

\- Je m'appelle Toura, est ce que ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

Lexa fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis soudain, ce fut comme une évidence !

\- Ma mère s'appelait Toura !

\- Je savais bien que tu trouverais !

\- Mais ma mère est morte à ma naissan..., commença Lexa.

Soudain, elle se rappela ce que la femme venait de lui dire..., se pourrait il ? Non, c'est impossible !

\- Ça y est, tu es arrivée à la bonne conclusion ?

\- Ce n'est pas..., c'est impossible...

\- Et pourtant, je suis là, devant toi !

\- Mère ?

\- Oui mon enfant ! Alors, il est vrai, que je ne suis plus tout à fait la même, je suis...

\- Un fantôme ?

La femme se mit à rire.

\- Oui, on peut dire cela...

\- Pourquoi, êtes vous là ?

\- Pour t'emmener en voyage...

\- En voyage ? Mais où cela ?

\- Pas où ! Mais quand ! Allez viens prend ma main ! Dit Toura en tendant sa main à Lexa.

Lexa se retourna pour regarder Clarke en train de dormir paisiblement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, à toi non plus d'ailleurs et puis nous ne serons pas parties longtemps...

Lexa tendit sa main, attrapa celle de Toura et en un instant, elle fut au milieu de la forêt et plus exactement un endroit qu'elle connaissait, le village de son père. C'était la nuit et il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, pour une heure aussi tardive.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Et bien nous sommes en été, en deux mille cent vingt huit et tu vas venir au monde, mais cela ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

Lexa s'écartait à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à coté d'elle.

\- Pas la peine, ils ne te vois pas...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

Toura emmena Lexa dans une petite maison faite de terre et de bois. La nuit était claire mais la chaleur lourde et dans la maison s'était encore pire !

Sa mère était allongée sur un lit de paille, son ventre indiquait bien qu'elle était sur point d'accoucher.

\- Vas y, pousse Toura ! Pousse ! Disait une femme devant Toura.

\- Je ne fais que ça depuis des heures, je suis si fatiguée...

\- Ton enfant doit venir aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas le choix, alors pousse.

Alors Toura poussa et Lexa, elle, poussa son premier cri. On la mit dans un linge et on la posa délicatement sur la poitrine de sa mère.

\- C'est une fille, Toura ! Elle est parfaite ! Il ne lui manque rien !

La jeune mère regardait sa fille avec amour et admiration.

\- Bienvenu au monde, mon p'tit oiseau... Dit Toura.

\- C'est comme ça que j'appelle ma fille ! S'exclama Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est étonnant, tu ne peux t'en rappeler ! S'étonna Toura.

Brusquement la Toura qui venait d'accoucher, devint très pâle et perdit connaissance.

\- Je ne suis jamais revenue à moi..., dit tristement Toura.

On enleva la petite Lexa pour la mettre dans les bras de son père, qui manifestement ne savait pas s'y prendre.

\- Il faut que je te quitte mon p'tit oiseau..., dit doucement le spectre.

\- Non, pas déjà, ne m'abandonne pas encore..., supplia Lexa.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi...

\- Mais j'ai tant de question à te poser !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour cela, ma grande fille !

\- Mais pourquoi alors ?

\- A la fin de ce voyage, tu le sauras... Lexa ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu voir la femme que tu es devenue.

\- Et moi je suis contente d'avoir pu mettre un visage sur ton nom...

\- Je t'aime Lexa..., dit Toura en disparaissant.

\- Je t'aime... maman ! Dit Lexa en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

A peine eut elle fini sa phrase qu'elle fut projeter dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était un endroit confiné, l'air était difficile à respirer, comme si il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène.

\- L'air est moins riche en oxygène, ici, mais on fini par s'y habituer ! Dit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Lexa se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un grand homme blond, souriant, agréable.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Jack Griffin !

\- Jack Grif..., le père de Cl...

\- Le père de Clarke, en effet, enfin pas tout à fait car elle n'est pas encore née mais c'est pour aujourd'hui, le vingt septembre deux mille cent trente et un.

\- Trois ans après moi...

\- Oui environ ! Et vous, vous êtes Lexa ! La femme de ma fille ! Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Dit Jack en enlaçant Lexa.

\- Moi aussi, enfin je suppose...

\- Allez dépêchons nous, elle arrive !

Du coup, Lexa se retrouva dans une grande pièce, qui devait être le poste d'infirmerie.

Abby était allongée et elle était en train de mettre Clarke au monde. Lorsque ce fut fait, on déposa la petite sur sa mère, Abby pleurait, son mari aussi d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai toujours été un tendre..., dit le spectre de Jack.

Lexa regarda la petite Clarke, on retrouvait dans le visage du poupon, tous les traits caractéristique de Clarke, mais aussi certains de Winona et de Gaïa.

\- Elle était si mignonne..., dit Jack en souriant

\- Elle l'est toujours..., dit Lexa en regardant Jack.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

En quelques minutes, Lexa eut un aperçu de la vie de Clarke, année, après année, jusqu'à ses dix ans, à bord de l'Arche. L'existence dans cette boite de ferraille n'était pas toujours facile, mais elle était ponctuée de moments de pures bonheurs.

Ainsi, Lexa vit comment les parents de Clarke se démenèrent pour décorer la chambre de leur fille, pour fêter le Noël de ses trois ans. Jack avait trouvé des lampes de différentes couleurs et s'était débrouillé pour qu'elles clignotent.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Lexa en montrant un objet fait de bric et de broc.

\- Voyez vous, la tradition veut qu'à Noël, on décore un sapin...

\- Un sapin ? Vous voulez dire un arbre ? Vous faites rentrer un arbre chez vous ? Dit Lexa très étonnée.

\- Oui, cela peut sembler bizarre dit comme cela, mais oui. Bien entendu, nous n'avions pas d'arbre sur la station, mais Abby s'est mis dans l'idée d'en faire un... et elle l'a fait, avec tout un tas d'objets verts qu'elle a pu trouver, elle a fabriqué des boules, des guirlandes et ça a donné ça !

Lexa regarda «le sapin».

\- Pas très ressemblant...

Jack se mit à rire.

\- Non en effet, mais regardez Clarke. Tout ce qu'on peut voir dans son regard, c'est de l'amour, de la joie, de l'émerveillement, de la surprise, du bonheur ! Et c'est tout ce que nous voulions pour cette journée de Noël. Et jusqu'à ce que je..., disparaisse, nous avons toujours essayé de maintenir la magie de ce jour spécial.

Et en effet, Lexa fut spectatrice, des différents Noëls qui suivirent.

Puis une année, elle vit Clarke, en train de pleurer, dans les bras de son père.

\- Ah ! Je crois que je vais devoir te quitter...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est le jour de mon exécution...

\- Exécution ?

\- J'ai été éjecté dans l'espace...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Certains diront pour trahison, moi je dirais pour avoir voulu dire la vérité...

Le spectre de Jack disparu, et elle eut juste le temps d'entendre crier Clarke avant de se retrouver dans la forêt.

C'était un endroit qu'elle connaissait, c'était chez elle !

Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Gustus. Le géant lui sourit.

\- Gustus ? C'est bien toi ?

\- On dirait bien, que je suis ton guide, oui !

Lexa se jeta dans ses bras, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. L'homme referma ses bras autour d'elle et attendit.

\- Je suis désolée, Gustus...

\- Ne le sois pas, Lexa, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, ce pourquoi tu es née !

\- Non, je n'aurai pas dû...

\- Mais je t'ai trahi !

\- Mais tu étais mon ami ! Ma famille !

\- Ce n'était pas important !

\- Pour moi, ça l'est... maintenant !

\- Oh ! Je vois que tu as changé... Suis moi !

Gustus partit en courant, Lexa sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent dans le village où Gustus l'avait amené lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une enfant.

\- Te souviens tu ?

\- Oui, j'ai vécu ici ! Dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, tu n'as pas vécu ici, tu es devenue une guerrière ici. Tu n'as pas eu d'enfance, je t'ai entraîné, jour après jour, sans relâche. Regarde ! Dit Gustus en montrant deux personnes en train de se battre.

Lexa s'approcha, un peu plus.

\- Mais c'est moi !

\- Oui, c'est toi et un de tes nombreux adversaires.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien, tu te battais avec tous le monde, tout le temps, pour n'importes quelles raisons... C'était de ma faute...

\- Non, c'était ton devoir ! C'était à toi, de m'entraîner, de faire de moi, une guerrière hors pair !

\- Non, Lexa, j'aurai du me montrer plus paternel envers toi...

\- Cela m'aurait rendu faible !

\- Non ! Et te le sais ! Clarke t'a enseigné cela, et tu l'as comprit !

Lexa baissa la tête. Gustus avait raison. Clarke avait raison. Sa vie aurait elle, été très différente, si elle avait eu une mère et un père aimant ? Si on lui avait fêté ses anniversaires, ses Noëls ? Que serait elle devenue ? Aurait elle été capable d'être un leader ?

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu auras la preuve que l'on peut aimer, être aimé, sans pour autant être faible. Et que l'on peut faire un bon leader en ayant de la compassion et de l'empathie. Je dois partir à présent, mais je te laisse entre de bonne mains, quelqu'un que tu seras ravie de voir, je pense. Je te laisse Heda, j'ai toujours été fier d'être à tes cotés. Je crois pouvoir dire que je t'ai aimé comme un père aime sa fille et je suis vraiment désolé de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de te le dire...

\- Oh Gustus..., dit Lexa en se jetant de nouveau dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne tenait que de la fumée entre ses bras.

Elle tomba à genoux et laissa aller son chagrin. Elle ne comprenait pas la finalité de ce qu'elle vivait, elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas du tout ce qu'elle vivait. Était ce une rêve ? Voyait elle réellement des fantômes ? Depuis combien de temps était elle partie ? Clarke avait sans doute du se rendre compte de son absence et devait être paniquée !

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, et caressa sa joue de la main.

\- Oh, mon amour, pourquoi pleurs tu ?

Cette voix !

\- Costia ! Dit Lexa en se retournant si violemment qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

\- Ne te juge pas trop sévèrement ! Tu as fait pour Gustus ce que tu devais faire sur le moment, tu n'es plus la même à présent...

\- Non...

\- Grâce à Clarke, à l'amour que tu lui portes et celui qu'elle ressent pour toi, tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Quelqu'un de plus faible...

\- Non, de plus fort ! Viens dans mes bras ! Dit Costia en tendant ses bras devant elle.

Lexa se releva.

\- C'est que..., Clarke...

\- Viens là ! Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de me faire l'amour !

Lexa avança et Costia la serra dans ses bras. D'un coup, Lexa fut envahie par les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son amour passé.

\- Costia, je n'aurai jamais du t'envoyer là bas...

\- Il le fallait tu n'avais pas le choix !

\- Ils t'ont tué, ils t'ont décapité et amené ta tête dans notre lit !

\- Mais tu m'as vengé !

\- Oui, mais je t'ai perdu, j'ai cru mourir, Costia ! Cria Lexa.

\- Mais tu as rencontré Clarke...

\- Oui, dit Lexa dans un souffle.

\- Et tu es heureuse avec elle ?

\- Oui... je suis désolée...

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon amour ! Viens !

Lexa et Costia arrivèrent à Polis, plus exactement dans la chambre de Lexa.

Elle était là heureuse, en train de faire l'amour avec Clarke.

\- Lorsque tu m'as perdu, tu as cru mourir, tu étais persuadée que tu n'aimerais personne d'autre, que l'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse...

\- Oui, dit Lexa dans un souffle.

\- Et puis cette fille est littéralement tombée du ciel ! Elle n'a pas eu la même vie que nous et pourtant, rapidement elle nous a comprit...

\- Elle est spéciale...

\- Oui, elle est spéciale, elle est forte, et en même temps fragile... Elle a fait de toi, quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Tu désapprouves ?

\- Non ! Bien au contraire ! Regarde ce que vous avez réalisé ensemble ! Il fallait que tu la rencontres ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, vous fonctionnez bien mieux à deux !

\- Le yin et le yang !

\- Oui, deux âmes sœurs ! Je devais mourir, pour lui laisser la place ! Elle t'était destinée. Je dois te laisser à mon tour...

\- Oh Costia...

\- Je suis bien là où je suis, ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi...

Costia disparue dans un nuage laissant Lexa seule, avec le couple dans le lit. Elle s'éclipsa doucement comme si elles pouvaient l'entendre. Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Titus. Celui-ci tomba à genoux devant elle.

\- Lexa ! Je suis désolé, pardonnez moi !

\- Titus ! Dit Lexa en colère.

\- Je vous ai tué, je sais, mais ce n'est pas vous que je voulais tuer !

\- Et tu crois qu'en me disant cela, je vais te pardonner ! Cria Lexa.

\- Non, je sais maintenant. Je ne vous croyais pas capable de séparer vos devoirs de vos sentiments ! Je n'avais pas confiance en Clarke, je me trompais !

\- Oui, tu te trompais ! Ta peur et ta bêtise t'ont aveuglé !

Lexa se retrouva d'un coup dans la pièce qui était la chambre de Clarke. Celle-ci pleurait et hurlait, Titus et Murphy la regardait. Lexa s'approcha et se vit allongée sur le lit en train d'agoniser. La douleur de Clarke, lui était intolérable, elle aurait voulu la prendre dans les bras, mais bien sur cela lui était impossible.

Le décor changea, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, Clarke voyageait vers le clan des Boat People et s'était arrêtée pour la nuit. Elle se tenait devant le feu qu'elle avait allumé et regardait la puce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Des larmes coulait sur ses joues, elle s'allongea secouée de sanglots.

\- Elle n'a jamais abandonné, ou baissé les bras..., dit Titus.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Oui ! Je lui ai donné la flamme, parce que je n'avais personne d'autre, mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je reconnais cependant que j'ai eu tord... C'est incroyable tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous garder en vie !

\- Je sais qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, l'impossible s'il avait fallu. J'en suis d'ailleurs la preuve vivante.

\- Elle est votre faiblesse mais elle est aussi votre force !

Il passèrent en revu, tout ce que Lexa et Clarke avait vécu, lors de leur aventure pour régler le problème des centrales jusqu'à leur union.

A revivre ce moment, Lexa avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous étiez magnifiques... Toutes les deux !

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour partager avec nous ce moment.

\- Moi aussi... Je ne savais pas que tant de bonheur pouvait exister.

\- Moi non plus, Titus, moi non plus !

\- A présent vous avez une famille...

\- Oui je ne croyais pas ça possible, pas pour moi...

\- Moi non plus, Heda ! Je sais que certaines Heda se sont unis, et ont eu des enfants, mais c'était simplement pour faire perdurer la lignée des Nightblood, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour, ni le bonheur !

\- Nos deux filles sont les fruits de notre amour...

\- Je le vois, rien qu'à la façon donc vous me dites...

Lexa et Titus, très émus, assistèrent à la naissance de Winona.

\- C'était un moment de vrai bonheur..., dit Lexa.

\- Heureusement car les moments qui ont suivi ont été plus sombres.

La guerrière et l'ancien gardien de la flamme arrivèrent à El Paso, et un frisson d'horreur traversa l'échine de Lexa.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça..., dit Lexa entre les dents.

\- Et elle a enduré tant de souffrances, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible venant d'une Skaikru et encore moins d'elle !

\- Pourtant elle l'a fait et elle s'est relevée !

\- Oui, tu l'as soutenu, tu as démontré de la patience, de la compassion...

\- Je l'ai aimé...

Titus sourit.

\- Tu as tellement changé Heda... mais tu n'as rien perdu de ta force, ta combativité. Tu est devenue un meilleur leader, grâce à Clarke..., je ne croyais pas dire cela un jour ! Prend soin d'elle et de ta famille, je dois partir... Puissions nous nous revoir, Lexa !

\- Puissions nous nous revoir, Titus, dit Lexa avant que l'homme disparaisse.

Lexa était de nouveau seule, et prit le temps de réfléchir.

Tous ses souvenirs, se mêlaient. Depuis son enfance, son destin était tracé, mais cette jeune femme qu'était Clarke avait traversé sa vie et en avait changé radicalement la trajectoire.

L'existence des Hedas était courte en général, leur vie était faite de souffrance, de solitude, de violence et ce, même dans la mort.

Clarke lui avait montré une voie différente. Pour certaines choses, Lexa avait encore du mal à adhérer, mais elle savait que sa femme avait raison.

Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elles avaient eu ce soir. Comment appelait elle cette fête déjà ? Ah oui, le Noël ! Elle avait vu les yeux de Clarke, enfant, pendant cette journée et le visage de ses parents... Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion pour vivre cela avec ses filles ?

\- Nous l'avons fêté chaque année depuis dans notre famille! Dit une voix à coté d'elle.

Lexa se retourna et se trouva face à une jolie femme, plus vieille qu'elle, les cheveux noirs et les yeux plus bleu que le ciel. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas qui elle était, Lexa avait la curieuse impression de la connaître.

\- Fêter quoi ?

\- Noël pardi !

\- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai rencontré des personnes que je connaissais, pourtant vous, je ne vous connais pas. En même temps, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, c'est très bizarre !

\- C'est normal ! Effectivement nous ne nous sommes jamais vues mais nous sommes parentes !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, je suis votre petite, petite, petite, petite, etc, petite fille ! Je porte votre prénom ! Je m'appelle Lexa !

\- Lexa ?...

\- Oui ! Vous êtes une sorte de légende avec Clarke ! Dit la femme en souriant.

\- Une légende ?

\- Oui, venez, je vais vous montrer !

L'arrière petite fille, attrapa la main de son arrière grand mère et l'entraîna dans une course folle.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans une clairière, et Lexa en était certaine, c'était celle de Polis !

\- Nous sommes à Polis ? Demanda tout de même Lexa.

\- Oui, tu ne reconnais pas ? C'est vrai que j'ai vu des films de ton époque, et la ville à bien changé ! Mais ici, dans cette clairière, nous n'avons rien fait, nous l'avons gardé intacte.

\- Pas tout à fait, les deux arbres, là-bas, n'y étaient pas, dit Lexa en montrant deux grands chênes.

La petite-fille sourit.

\- Non, en effet et pour cause. Lorsque Clarke s'est éteinte, son corps a été brûlé et ses cendres répandues juste là, puis dessus on a planté un jeune chêne. Lorsque tu t'es éteinte à ton tour, à peine quelques jours après elle, la même chose a été fait pour toi. Les deux arbres ont été planté à distance suffisante pour qu'ils puissent se développer, mais chose étonnante, les racines ont fini par entremêler tout de même et comme tu peux le voir les branches aussi.

En effet, les deux chênes étaient légèrement penchés l'un vers l'autre, les branches se rejoignant et se mêlant à plusieurs endroits.

\- Comme si , même dans la mort, vous vouliez être ensemble.

Devant les chênes se dressait une stèle avec le poème de Clarke.

 _ _En paix__

 _ _Puisses tu quitter la rive__

 _ _Dans l'amour__

 _ _Puisses tu trouver la prochaine__

 _ _Un passage sur__

 _ _Pour ta traversée__

 _ _Jusqu'à ton dernier voyage sur la terre.__

\- Clarke est morte avant moi ?

\- Oui, très, très vieille, paisiblement dans son lit, dans vos bras.

\- Et moi ?

\- Et bien, je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas rester seule sans elle. Alors vous avez réuni toute la famille, vous avez passé la soirée ensemble. Vous avez rit, chanté et même dansé, parait il, puis vous vous êtes couchée, votre famille est restée auprès de vous, vous vous êtes endormie et vous avez rendu votre dernier souffle. Vous avez eut une belle vie !

\- Et les filles ?

\- Ah oui, venez voir !

La jeune femme entraîna son aïeule vers une grande maison.

Dans le salon décoré de vert et de rouge, se trouvait environ une trentaine de personnes.

\- Ils sont tous réunis pour Noël !

\- Qui sont tout ces gens ?

\- Votre descendance !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais vous présenter tous le monde ! Les femmes, là, se sont Winona et Klarke.

\- Ma Winona et la petite Klarke !

\- Oui, elle n'est plus vraiment petite mais oui, c'est elle. Toutes les deux, vont former un couple très amoureux, un peu comme vous ! Becca, va les aider, comme elle a fait pour vous, à avoir deux filles, qui sont là d'ailleurs avec leurs propres enfants !

\- Et ce couple ? On dirait...

\- Oui, c'est Gaïa et Lincoln ! Ils ont eu cinq enfants, quatre garçons et une filles ! Lincoln voulait absolument une fille ! Et là c'est Lina...

\- Nous n'avons que deux filles !

\- Oups, oui, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas encore née...

\- Comment ça pas encore née ?

\- Et bien, Clarke, voulait un troisième enfant, alors..., oh mais j'en ai trop dit, je ne suis pas supposée vous dire tout cela ! Dit la petite fille en riant.

\- Comme j'aimerai que Clarke soit là, pour pourvoir voir tout cela !

\- Mais vous êtes là, regardez !

En effet, elles étaient là. Elles avaient les cheveux blancs toutes les deux, leurs corps avaient vieilli bien sur, mais elles avaient, l'une pour l'autre, le même regard, que maintenant. Elles souriaient, riaient, prenaient leurs arrières petits enfants sur les genoux, elles vivaient un vrai moment de bonheur.

Il y avait aussi Octavia avec un homme.

\- Octavia et Jesus, puisque je vois que tu te demandes, ils ont eu une petite fille. Son frère ne va tarder à arriver avec sa famille aussi.

\- Bellamy..., Clarke sera contente de le savoir...

\- Je suppose que oui ! A présent, je dois m'en aller, votre voyage s'achève avec moi, Lexa...

\- Je vais donc rentrer ?

\- Bien entendu ! Tout ceci avait pour but de vous montrer, combien votre vie avait changé et combien, elle allait changer encore ! A mon époque, la capital, le pays, les clans ont bien changé, mais existent toujours, grâce à vous et Clarke ! Tout ceci est votre héritage !

\- La coalition existe toujours !

\- Oui, et nous en sommes à cinquante clans ! Nous avons atteint les autres continents ! Nous avons reconstruit, petit à petit, et le monde est né à nouveau de ses cendres ! Votre travail n'est pas terminé, mais grâce à votre famille et vos amis, vous réussirez toujours ! Adieu, Lexa, j'ai été très fière de vous rencontrer !

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle constata, qu'elle était toujours dans son lit et que donc tout ce qui c'était passé, n'était qu'un rêve, que le fruit de son imagination ! Clarke était à ses cotés, elle remua un peu, et grommela mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle n'était plus en hypothermie, elle avait même plutôt chaud. Sans bruit, elle se leva, enfila sa chemise et vint se mettre devant la fenêtre. Tout était calme dehors, le jour se levait à peine, entre deux arbres, elle aperçu une biche. L'animal, la regarda un moment, puis s'enfuit.

Clarke se réveilla à son tour, et vint se mettre dans son dos, elle passa ses mains sous la chemise pour caresser sa peau.

\- Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve...

\- Tu me racontes ?

Lexa se retourna pour découvrir Clarke complètement nue devant elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son abdomen, qu'elle trouva soudainement plus bombé. Rapidement, elle releva les yeux, pour se plonger dans le regard de Clarke.

Lexa hésita, puis demanda d'un air suspicieux :

\- N'aurais tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Clarke la regarda avec surprise.

\- Euh, pff, non... à quel... propos ? Bafouilla Clarke.

Lexa posa doucement la main sur le ventre de Clarke.

Clarke l'a regarda avec étonnement.

\- Comment ? Comment... tu... tu as fait ?

\- Alors c'est vrai ! Dit Lexa en ouvrant des yeux comme des billes.

\- Ahgrrr... Je suis allée voir Becca, il y a deux mois. Je voulais te faire la surprise ! C'était ton cadeau de Noël ! Dit Clarke soudain déçue et en s'éloignant de Lexa.

Lexa l'a rattrapa par le bras et l'attira vers elle.

\- Oh, je suis désolée mon amour, mais je suis très heureuse, dit Lexa en passa ses bras sous les fesses de Clarke et en la soulevant.

Elle tourna sur elle-même avec Clarke dans ses bras, en riant, puis elle lâcha un peu son étreinte et la fit glisser contre elle. Lorsque sa bouche fut à la hauteur de la sienne, elle l'embrassa.

\- Du coup, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, mon amour..., fit Lexa.

\- Moi aussi, dit Clarke en embrassant Lexa avec avidité.

Elles s'allongèrent par terre sur les fourrures juste devant le feu qui brûlait encore un peu et elles firent l'amour.

Elles rentrèrent à Polis deux heures plus tard. A la grande surprise de Clarke, Lexa alla couper un sapin et elles fêtèrent Noël, avec toute la famille et tous les amis.

Lexa repensa à son rêve, mais était ce un rêve ? Elle observa les uns et les autres. Lincoln avait prit Gaïa dans ses bras, il lui souriait et l'embrassait sur la joue. Se pourrait il que ces deux là soient amoureux un jour ? Klarke était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Winona, cette dernière semblait captiver, déjà éprise ? Jesus avait prit Octavia par la taille et la regardait plein de désir.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Ça va mon amour, on dirait que tu es perdue dans tes pensées..., dit Clarke en prenant Lexa dans dans ses bras.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça..., crois tu que nous vivront encore des moments comme ceux là ?

\- Eh bien, qu'en penses tu ? C'est toi, au départ qui ne voulait pas trop de ses fêtes !

\- Je crois que je me trompais ! J'aime cette fête, tout le monde semble heureux, les adultes comme les enfants, alors, oui, nous la fêterons chaque année, même lorsque nous serons vieilles ! Dit Lexa en riant.

\- M'aimeras tu encore lorsque je serais vieille ? Demanda Clarke en se collant tout contre Lexa.

\- Je t'ai vu avec des cheveux blancs, tu étais très séduisante..., dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Comment ça tu m'as vu avec des cheveux blancs ?

\- Dans mon rêve ! J'ai vu notre avenir, celui de nos filles et de nos amis, de nos petits enfants...

\- Waou !

\- C'est comme cela que j'ai su pour notre prochaine fille, murmura Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

\- Quoi ? Que... ? Qu'est ce que... ? Me raconteras tu ce rêve, en détail ?

\- Oui, mais une autre fois, je crois que ta mère voudrait que l'on chante ! Dit Lexa en montrant Abby en train de faire de grands gestes.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime et je t'aimerai, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Lexa embrassa Clarke et elles rejoignirent le reste des invités pour chanter.


End file.
